


fire, fire

by twistedsky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:09:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsky/pseuds/twistedsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established sexual relationship. Skye and Jemma reunite, but it goes a little differently. 2x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fire, fire

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sex.
> 
> For Jenna.

Jemma's torn between her desire for home and her fear of it—for SHIELD is surely her home.

The people she cares about most are there, including her soulmate, the love of her life, and her other friends—her home is _there_ in the people who choose to fight for what they all believe in, between the blood and bones and hearts.

She’s afraid that people will hate her for leaving them, though she knows most will forgive her because they understand duty as well as she does.

She’s most worried about Fitz and Skye, the aforementioned soulmate(platonic, to be specific), and the love of her life(though don’t tell Skye that, not yet).

Well, she thinks, this should be fun.

~~

Skye doesn’t greet her with a hug the way the rest of them do—they make eye contact across the room, and Skye nods at her, and then smiles slightly, and Jemma feels shivers down her spine.

She knows _that_ smile.

After trying to talk to Fitz, she walks out into the hallway, and makes her way to her room.

She’s not surprised when she turns the corner to the hallway where her room is and she’s thrust against the wall.

It’s not a hard thrust, but it’s firm and solid, and oh yes, she missed this.

Skye’s lips are punishing and her hands are clenched in Jemma’s hair, and Jemma’s head is spinning.

Jemma pulls back, breathless. “I didn’t get a chance to say hello before,” she says, and Skye smiles.

“Hello,” Skye leans forward to kiss the side of Jemma’s cheek, making her way down to Jemma’s neck, and Jemma knew there was a reason she should own stock in turtlenecks.

“Hello,” Jemma practically _moans_. “Do you maybe want to—ahhh, take this into my room?”

Skye lifts her head and grabs Jemma’s hand, pulling her toward her room.

“I knew you were coming back,” Skye says softly, and Jemma’s heart _aches_ from it.

“You did?” Jemma asks, because while they’ve done this before, they’ve never made it into anything more than sex, or at least Skye hasn’t(again, Jemma’s taken to thinking of the other woman as the love of her life, she’s not exactly handling that aspect of this very well).

“Besides the fact that Coulson didn’t let us clear your room out, I had a feeling,” Skye tells her, and Jemma smiles brightly, and she feels a rush of joy. “I knew you’d come back,” Skye whispers softly against her lips before she captures them with her own once more.

It feels a lot like Skye believes in her, and that—that is gut-wrenchingly, painfully wonderful, if you ask Jemma.

This kiss is more delicate, slow and heady, and Jemma thinks she might pass out from how lightheaded it makes her feel.

She wants Skye so much right now, she wants—she pulls away from the kiss and looks Skye right in the eyes. “Fuck me.”

Skye lips turn up in a slight smile, and she pulls Jemma back towards her. “Happy to oblige,” she says, and suddenly it’s a rush, almost a fight to the finish for them to try to get their clothes off.

Skye gets Jemma’s shirt and pants off, and doesn’t even bother with the rest, just backs her into the bed.

Jemma leans back into it. She scoots up to the head, and Skye climbs over her, and Jemma wants to scream that she needs to stop teasing, but that’ll make things worse, she knows.

Skye’ll make sure to go especially slow then, and Jemma doesn’t think she can handle that right now.

Jemma reaches her arms up, putting them around Skye’s neck and pulling her down for another kiss, which has the added benefit of pulling Skye’s body down on top of hers.

Then it’s all skin to skin, with the barest of fabric between them, and Jemma moans into the kiss.

“Did you miss me?” Skye asks, pulling back and readjusting her body so that, oh yes, of course, her legs are straddling one of Jemma’s own.

Jemma rather wishes she’d gone with nicer underwear today, but Skye doesn’t seem to mind. But Skye is as gorgeous as always.

“Of course,” Jemma promises.

Skye moves slightly against her leg, and Jemma stifles a moan.

“How much?” Skye practically sings. “Because last time we did this, I didn’t know it was going to be the last time for months,” Skye says, but it doesn’t sound like an accusation so much as a plea for more, _now._ “And now,” Skye continues, rubbing herself against Jemma’s leg, “I’m feeling a little—“ Skye pats hard, just once, against Jemma’s panties, and Jemma hisses.

“Yeah,” Skye says, “Like that.”

Skye reaches down and moves Jemma’s panties to the side, pressing a finger delicately against her wet, hot pussy without pressing inside, and sliding her finger up through Jemma’s folds.

“Skye—“ Jemma moans. “Can we just—“

“Oh?” Skye removes her finger, lifting it up to lick it. “Did you want me to hurry up? Because I think I might have to take my time,” she says softly, and that sounds like a promise.

Jemma reaches up and grabs Skye’s legs, trying to move Skye's body against her leg to create more friction.

Skye smiles and leans down to kiss her again, and she lifts herself off of Jemma, then moves to the foot of the bed, where she lifts Jemma’s legs up to pull off her panties, and then tosses them onto the floor next to the rest of their discarded clothes.

“You’re so wet for me,” Skye remarks, putting her hand over Jemma’s mound, but not moving it. There’s a certain amount of pressure, but not enough, and Jemma moves her thighs up, trying to move against Skye’s hand.

Skye removes her hand, chuckling slightly. She lowers her head and sticks her tongue at the entrance to Jemma’s pussy, then flicks her tongue up slowly, steadily, and stops just short of Jemma’s clit, which is begging for attention now, protruding without much provocation.

Skye reaches down into her own panties, wetting her finger in her own juices and then giving her clit a quick, achingly wet rub.

“Are you trying to kill me?” Jemma asks, leaning up on her shoulders, and Skye leans forward to kiss her, then gently presses her back down to the bed, yanking off her own panties, and somehow managing to do so with minimal struggle.

She's had practice, Jemma knows, and she feels like the temperature in the room has gone up several degrees more.

“Maybe,” Skye says softly, turning her body slightly at an angle so that she can rub her pussy against Jemma’s. 

Jemma reaches up and digs her fingers into Skye’s back, and Skye moves again, rocking gently.

“Not enough,” Jemma tells her, and Skye moves more forcefully, riding her for a moment, building up to an orgasm that stops short of completion.

“You’re right,” Skye agrees. “It’s not enough,” and she pulls back again, putting her tongue against Jemma’s clit, flicking back and forth slowly.

“Skye—“ Jemma cries out, clutching her breasts with her hands.

Skye stops what she’s doing, and moves back up, straddling Jemma’s midsection. She smiles down at her, and it’s _wicked_ , Jemma thinks.

Skye unhooks Jemma’s bra and tosses it aside, and then gently twists her nipples. Softly tweaking them until Jemma's breasts are quivering and her eyes look like they’re about to roll into the back of her head.

Skye kisses Jemma’s neck again, and then flicks a nipple with her tongue, and then takes it in her mouth lovingly, and then moves to the other.

“Skye,” Jemma moans. “Please.”

Skye reaches down behind her and slaps Jemma’s pussy again, this time a little harder than before, and Jemma cries out.

“Please stop?” Skye asks, and Jemma shakes her head.

Jemma reaches forward and rubs Skye’s clit, and Skye closes her eyes for a moment, rocking back and forth gently. “More,” she says softly, and she rubs harder, and Skye can feel herself angling toward orgasm, and it’s coming coming— _coming,_ she thinks, and her skin’s on fire, and she’s almost there.

Jemma uses her other hand to penetrate her with one finger, and then two, and Skye cries out Jemma’s name as she reaches the wave of her orgasm, her pussy clenching and shuddering against Jemma’s hands. Skye collapses breathlessly against Jemma’s chest, lying with her head on Jemma’s breasts.

She breathes in deeply for a moment enjoying the last aching shivers of her orgasm for a moment, basking in the soft glow.

Feeling invigorated, Skye pulls herself back down to the end of the bed and rubs Jemma’s clit hard for a second, then rejoices in Jemma’s moans.

Then, Skye kisses her clit. She sucks on it gently, flicking her tongue around in small circles until Jemma’s clutching her bedspread and bucking her hips, and she grunts as she comes.

Skye finds the grunts sexy, though she doesn’t say as much.

She does, however, pull herself up beside Jemma and curl herself toward the other woman, spooning her gently, playing delicately with Jemma’s overly sensitive clit, torturing her until she comes again against Skye’s hand.

Skye smiles into Jemma’s neck and kisses it gently. “I missed you,” she says, and it feels a bit like _I love you_ , but that’s a little much for this moment(for most moments, she thinks, considering what this relationship is supposed to be).

“I missed you too,” Jemma whispers softly, and Skye moves her head against her pillow to get a little more comfortable, and they fall asleep like that.

Later, Skye thinks. Life is too fleeting not to say it soon.


End file.
